A number of problems exist for monitoring systems. For example, in relation to monitoring systems which monitor the entry and exiting of vehicles for a vehicular parking facility, the most common technique is the use of a ticketing system. In particular, a physical ticket is issued to the driver at the entry point when being granted access to the parking facility. The driver can then present the ticket to a payment machine in order to pay for the time that the vehicle has been parked in the parking facility. The ticket can then be presented to another ticket machine at an exit point to be allowed to leave the parking facility. Such ticketing systems have numerous problems. For example, because of the design of particular vehicles and parking facilities, some drivers find it difficult to collect the ticket from the ticket machine at the entry point or insert a ticket for reading with the ticket reader at the exit point without exiting the vehicle. Generally, the driver may also attempt to hold/find the ticket while driving within the parking facility which can distract the driver and may result in accidents. Furthermore, if the ticket is lost by the driver, the driver is generally required to pay full fare in order to exit the parking facility. Additionally, at busy parking facilities, there can be an extensive queue of drivers at payment machines to pay for their respective parking. Furthermore, at busy parking facilities, there can be a significant queue at the ticket issuing and reading machines due to the time spent by the driver collecting and inserting the ticket.
Some attempts have been made to configure monitoring systems to automatically detect an approaching user's mobile device when at a specified location relative to the entry point or exit point. However, current positioning systems of mobile device's are quite inaccurate or may not be appropriate for the particular problem at hand. For example, Bluetooth beacon systems are generally affected by various changing interference from the environment meaning that the user's mobile phone may detect a beacon signal at varying distances from the entry or exit signal. Other positioning systems such as satellite positioning systems (e.g. GPS) are generally only accurate within 3.5 meters however it is not uncommon that the detected position may be accurate to only within 10 meters. Satellite positioning systems are generally useful in outdoor environments. In areas such as underground carparks, satellite positioning systems may simply not be available or the accuracy will be extremely poor and therefore be inappropriate for determining if user's mobile device is at a specified location relative to the entry point or exit point in order to determine if the user is allowed to enter or exit the restricted area.
Other problems exist for other applications of monitoring systems. For example, a residential/commercial building may have a monitoring system in the form of an access control system for residential parking which can be activated by using a hand operated radio transmitter or a proximity card in order to open a gate, roller door or the like. As some drivers tend to attempt to locate the radio transmitter or proximity card prior to approaching the gate/door whilst driving in order to speed up the access process, the driver tends to become distracted which can lead to accidents. Furthermore, if a new user wishes to access the restricted parking area, a new hand held transmitter or proximity card may need to be ordered, particularly if the access control system is a proprietary system.
In relation to building access control system, users may be required to carry an identification device, such as a proximity card or the like, which can be read by a reading device in order for an access controlled door or the like to be opened. However, a large number of users tend to store their identification device in a bag or wallet which in some instances must be removed in order to be read. This can be frustrating and time consuming for the user. Additionally, as users tend to carry a number of items when travelling through such access controlled doors, it is frustrating that a dedicated device, with no other purpose, needs to be carried with the user when attempting to access the restricted area.
Monitoring systems for detecting when a user's mobile device is located in a particular room or area is extremely difficult to achieve with significant accuracy. Existing systems include Apple iBeacon™ rely cannot control the distance which a signal propagates with any accuracy. Therefore, a mobile device may determine it is within a particular room or area where in fact the signal emitted by the iBeacon™ may have propagated substantially further than intended thereby providing a false positive detection.
There is therefore a need to alleviate one or more of the above-mentioned problems or provide a commercial alternative.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.